ninjasexpartyfandomcom-20200214-history
No Reason Boner
No Reason Boner is the seventh track on Ninja Sex Party's first album, ''NSFW''. Its music video was released on February 12th, 2010. Lyrics Alright, Ninja Brian. This is a big party we're going to tonight. There'll be lots of beautiful woman there who will be expecting excellent love to be made to them. Are you ready? Good. Now I forgot to shave this morning, so I just need you to help me out. Ah! Thank you very much. Alright, now we- Ninja Brian! Come on, quit joking around. This is se- ah! Alright, let's go. Oh! Oh! Can't- can't go yet. I can't go yet. Well I'll tell you why not. This song is about a problem that I have... frequently There are three, three, three kinds of erections Some are sexual, some occur during periods of nervous tension But there's a mysterious third kind that no one really understands It happens when your schlong decides to take matters into its own hands No reason boner No reason boner It baffles scientists No reason boner This morning I was having breakfast at the Midtown diner The bagel was delicious and the coleslaw couldn't be finer I got a weird look from the waitress when I asked her for the cheque I looked down and realised I was one hundred percent erect No reason boner No reason boner I like coleslaw but not that much No reason boner "Hi, welcome to the post office!" "Thanks! I just need to mail this package!" "No problem. Just place it on the scale." "Sure thing! Oh! Oh god! I- I can't right now." "Why not?" "I- I have to go. I have a, uh... doctor's appointment at the dentist's." Now things are a little awkward between my mailman and I That was not my best lie, I was just covering up for my No reason boner No reason boner That was the wrong kind of package to mail No reason boner "Hi, welcome to the zoo!" "Great! I love the zoo! Look at all those monkeys!" "Actually, those technically aren't monkeys. They're macaques." "Wow! Macaque's really hairy! ...Uh... So what time does the zoo close?" "About eight o'clock." "Great! That gives me a chance to- Oh god! Aw, not- not now. Not in front of the children. Why have you forsaken me, lord?" This is no laughing matter, this is not some kind of game I can tuck away my johnson, but I can never tuck away the shame It can happen anytime, it can happen anywhere When the Loch Ness Monster decides it wants to randomly come up for air No reason boner Oh! No reason boner You're ruining my life No reason boner No reason boner No reason boner Why...? Boner. Music video credits Cast Dan Avidan - Danny Sexbang Brian Wecht - Ninja Brian Zach Hagen - Unknown role Jo-Ann Harold - Unknown role Janelle Hawkes - Unknown role Dan Hodapp - Friend Julie Katz - Friend Kellie McCants - Unknown role Friend - Mookie Thompson Ashley Wilson - Unknown role Brian Wecht Dan's Mailman Brian Wecht - Zookeeper Production Director - Jim Turner Producers - Ninja Sex Party, Jim Turner Production assistants - Mark Peterson, Morgan Goldin, Ashley Wilson Drummer - Charlie Shaw Trivia *In the music video: **The opening scene with Danny and Ninja Brian getting ready is added. **Brian plays a character other than Ninja Brian for the first time: Dan's Mailman and the Zookeeper. **Danny has no victims. **Ninja Brian has no victims. **The Dannequin appears when Danny is run over by the Zookeeper. Category:NSFW Category:Ninja Sex Party originals